1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to finance systems, and more particularly, to instant bank account crediting via a bill-validating depositing system, such as a smart safe, for example.
2. Information
Current provisional credit services, also known as remote cash capture services utilizing bill-validating depositing systems, such as smart safes, for example, may provide provisional credit deposits once a day, typically within twenty-four to ninety-six hours after cash has been deposited into a particular smart safe. At times, these or like provisional credit services may involve a third-party service, such as to affect a deposit, for example. In addition, these or like provisional credit services may not be capable of providing instant credit for cash deposited into their remote depositing systems, such as smart safes, for example. As such, customers of current provisional credit services may be forced to wait for a certain time period, such as typically between twenty-four to ninety-six hours, for example, to receive credit for deposited cash. This may also prevent customers from earning interest within such a time period, from accessing and/or using cash with a variety of services, such as on-line banking, for example, or the like. In addition, current provisional credit services may charge a fee for deposit-related receipts and/or reports, which may be included on top of an overall monthly fee, for example. Greater flexibility for businesses and/or individuals with respect to accessing cash deposited into cash capture depositing systems, such as remote bill-validating smart safes, for example, may, therefore, be desirable.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout that are corresponding and/or analogous. It will be appreciated that the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some aspects may be exaggerated relative to others. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. References throughout this specification to “claimed subject matter” refer to subject matter intended to be covered by one or more claims, or any portion thereof, and are not necessarily intended to refer to a complete claim set, to a particular combination of claim sets (e.g., method claims, apparatus claims, etc.), or to a particular claim. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, such as up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.